Behind
by taehyung.ags
Summary: Bagaimana kalau senyum Jaemin yang dapat meluluhkan hati Mark yang sedingin freezer kulkas 2 pintu?. MarkxJaemin. NCT. WARN!BL, TYPO OT GAJE. CERITA INI MURNI MILIK SAYA!.DLDR!


Behind

Bagaimana kalau senyum Jaemin yang dapat meluluhkan hati Mark yang sedingin freezer kulkas 2 pintu?. MarkxJaemin. NCT. WARN!BL, TYPO GAJE. CERITA INI MURNI MILIK SAYA!.DLDR!

Note : Baca cuap-cuap author di akhir chapter ya!

.

.

.

 _ **MOPD (Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik)**_

Brak! Brak!

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar, mengakhiri keraimaian kecil di dalam kelas. Pelaku gebrakan meja adalah seorang siswa tingkat 2, Ketua kedisiplinan, Mark Lee, namanya. Wajahnya tampan, berambut pirang, bibirnya tipis, dan jangan lupakan tatapan dinginnya itu. Mark itu galak, omongannya pedas, dan satu lagi Mark itu jarang senyum dan beraura gelap. Jangan heran kalau dia termasuk Sunbae tingkat 2 paling galak di NCT Vocational School.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam sedikit? Ini adalah kelas bukan pasar!"

Hening. Semua murid baru itu agak ketakutan dengan sikap Mark. Kecuali seorang namja cantik yang berada di depan meja dan bangku tempat Mark duduk.

"Ugh, pemarah sekali." Lirih namja cantik tersebut. Karena suasana sedang hening, maka ucapan lirih dari namja tersebut terdengar jelas di penjuru ruangan kelas.

Seketika ruang kelas tersebut terdengar riuh, ada yang berbisik _'Berani sekali dia?' 'Woah, daebak!'._

Mark memandang namja itu dengan tajam, aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan dia mendekati namja tersebut dan bersandar di pinggir meja seraya membawa gulungan kertas.

"Nomor absen 28, Na Jaemin. Baru saja kau diterima di sekolah ini, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa menghormati Sunbae yang sedang membimbingmu. Tidak punya etika sekali." Mark menyeringai sinis.

Jaemin, namja cantik tersebut mendongak dan menatap Mark dengan kesal. "Sunbae, aku tahu kalau kau punya wewenang untuk memberi bimbingan pada kami, tapi kami tidak mau mendengar Sunbae terus memarahi kami."

Mark duduk di meja Jaemin, seraya membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaemin. "Lalu, kau ingin aku seperti apa?". Jaemin menggerutu dalam hati _'Mwo? Apa-apaan Sunbae ini?'_

Kepala Mark semakin maju, dan kepala Jaemin semakin mundur. Suasana semakin riuh kala semua murid menyaksikan adegan Mark yang lebih mirip akan mencium Jaemin. "S-Sunbae, kau mau apa?" Jaemin gugup sekarang, ia tidak pernah ditatap seintens itu oleh seseorang. "Menurutmu, aku mau melakukan apa hm?"

God, Jaemin kesal setengah mati saat ini. Memang sih, Mark Sunbaenim itu tampan, tampan sekali malah. Dan Mark Sunbanim itu menyebalkan, menyebalkan sekali malah. Ya, itu menurut Jaemin -_-

Dengan berani Jaemin mendorong bahu kanan Mark dengan jari telunjuknya. "Maaf, Sunbae. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini. Kami di sini memerlukan bimbinganmu dan-"

Kring!

Suara bel terdengar, pertanda jam pelajaran telah usai. Semua murid mendesah lega, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kelas yang suram ini.

"Okay, semua bisa keluar kelas. Kecuali Na Jaemin."

.

.

.

.

Jaemin membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Salahnya juga karena dia terlalu jujur atau terlalu bodoh karena perkataannya tadi siang. Ia merasa penat dan lapar, dan kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia baru pulang dari sekolah tadi setelah mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan aula sekolah. Uh, dan itu semua gara-gara Mark-galak-Lee Sunbaenim. Berhubung orang tuanya masih berada di Jepang dan Hyung-nya yang entah kemana jadi ia berada di apartement sendirian, ia kespian rupanya. Poor Jaemin.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel Jaemin bergetar di atas meja nakas. Lalu, ia mengambilnya dengan malas dan disana tertulis nama penelepon, Hyung-nya.

"Hng?".

" _Ya! Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu eoh, Nana-ya?"_

"Ish, apasih Hyung!" Jaemin meringis kesal, ia marah pada Hyung-nya.

" _Okay, Hyung minta maaf karena Hyung tidak sempat memberitahumu kalau Hyung pergi. Habisnya tumben kau pulang telat padahal masih MOPD."_

"Itu semua gara-gara sunbae sialan itu!" Jaemin mengumpat lirih seraya menggigit ujung bantalnya kesal.

" _Sunbae? Memangnya-"_

"Sudah Hyung, nanti saja ceritanya. Jaehyun-hyung kau dimana?"

Di seberang sana Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar suara Jaemin yang tengah merengek, pasti ekspresinya lucu sekali.

" _Hyung sekarang ada di Bingo Café, kebetulan Hyung tidak sendirian di sini."_

"Bersama siapa Hyung?"

" _Johnny dan adiknya. Kau tahu Johnny kan?"_

"Ugh, pria bule yang tinggi itu ya~"

Terdengar jeda beberapa detik antara duo Jae itu. Hingga Jaemin berkata sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau jahat sekali sih Hyung padaku."

" _Memangnya jahat kenapa eoh?!"_ Suara Jaehyun meninggi, memangnya selama ini ia berlaku jahat apa pada adik manisnya itu?

"Kau meninggalkanku di apartement sendirian, dan di sini semua persediaan makanan sudah habis~" Jaemin mengelus pelan perutnya karena lapar.

" _Jadi?"_

"Lapar." Jaemin kesal, Hyung-nya memang tidak peka. Begitu saja terus sampai Jaemin jadi duta shampoo lain -_-

Jaehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak di ujung telepon, rasanya ia ingin segera berlari ke apartement untuk mencubit pipi adiknya. _"Hahaha, Aigoo aigoo! Mianhae. Hyung lupa Nana-ya~"_

Jaemin masih cemberut.

" _Ah ne~. Hyung akan pulang sebentar lagi dengan membawa makanan kesukaanmu tentunya."_

"Plus satu bubble tea apple extra large. Call?"

" _Call! Hyung tutup teleponnya dulu ne~."_

"Uhm, ne Jaehyun-hyung." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

.

.

.

"Adikmu Jae?"

"Ne. Ah! Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang Johnny. Adikku menunggu di apartement, lapar katanya." Jaehyun terkekeh pelan sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Kebetulan ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kwon-Saem bersama teman bulenya itu, Johhny, di café.

"Mwoya? Kita baru 15 menit bertemu, lagipula suruh saja adikmu kesini. Kita makan bersama, aku yang bayar. Eotte?" Ucap Johhny menawarkan. Oh ayolah, ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika kemarin untuk menemui bibinya disana. Hitung-hitung melepas rindu pada sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya selama 5 tahun.

"Sorry, Johnny. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku yang semanis gulali itu berkeliaran di malam yang dingin seperti ini."

Johnny penasaran dengan adik Jaehyun, "Secantik apa adikmu itu eoh? Kau selalu menyebutnya 'Nana-ya~ Nana-ya~'. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ia sudah punya pacar?"

Jaehyun memukul kepala Johnny pelan, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan adikku padamu, pabbo!".

"Uh, appo! Aku kan cuma bertanya pabbo. Kalau begitu suruh adikku saja yang menjemput adikmu." Johnny mengusap kepalanya yang sakit sambil melirik adiknya yang sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Uhm, boleh juga." Jaehyun mengangguk paham.

Johnny menyenggol pelan lengan adiknya itu, "Kau mau kan?"

.

.

.

.

Tobecon-

Note : Author datang lagi dengan membawa fanfic MarkMin! Maafkeun author ya kalo update emang ngaret banget. Ada beberapa masalah sama urusan di sekolah. Aku udah siapin For What ch 2 di laptop, cuma aku ngga tau cara nambahin chapter di ffn T_T Tolong kasih tau caranya okey? Maafkan author yang terlalu pabbo ini :v Bikos aku baru half-blood-author belum jadi pure-blood-author -_-.

Yang mau judge author karena ff yang ngaret silahkan, di kolom review :v Author juga nyadar kok kalau author ini agak males bikin ff. Tapi alasannya bukan itu aja kok chingu~ Kelas author lagi kena masalah sama bagian kesiswaan sekolah, author juga nggak bisa seling-selingin bikin ff di kelas bikos ini lagi kena Moving Class maupun outdoor atau indoor, bentar lagi juga banyak turnamen antar sekolah.

Untuk contact fb aku ganti soalnya fb yg lama itu kena hacker amatir :v tapi aku udah bales dendam sama itu hacker kok '_' pesbuknya Nesseu Joha. Kalau butuh apa-apa tinggal inbox fb atau pm di ffn. Sekali lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan ngasih kritik/saran buat author, author juga masih belajar bikin ff!

Bye readers-deul! Maafkan author sekali lagi nee~. Aku sayang kalian semua~

Mind to review?


End file.
